Moments in the life of Harry and Ginny
by vertrauteaugen
Summary: Moments in the life of Harry and Ginny being parents
1. Chapter 1

Happy Xmas

Harry helped his sons unwrapping the last presents but James jr protested. He wanted to do it alone and almost broke his first broom while Albus leaned back against his father's chest. The boy was still tired but James didn't want to wait and had urged his brother to follow him downstairs.

Harry had heard noises and saw how Albus jr almost fell over his own feet. He grabbed his son in the last moment and suggested to open their presents together. He hoped they won't wake up Ginny while James was excited and wanted to try all his presents. "Please please Daddy"

"You learn to fly later. Mommy wants to see it too and maybe it's safer outside" Harry was worried for his eldest son who couldn't wait and was sad he couldn't try his broom right now. James picked a wand instead. It was not a real wand but one to play with.

"Epelli!" James' Expelliamus wasn't as powerful as Harry's who tried not to laugh about his son's misspelled spell and ran his hand instead through Albus' hair. His second son had fallen asleep on his lap and was kissed by his father.

Ginny watched her boys from the stairway and touched her belly. "Next year you will play with your brothers"

x


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Happy New Year

"Daddy, how do the muggles use magic tonight?" A sleepy James stood at the door of the kitchen. Over the town were loud noises and sparkles in the dark sky. Harry know it was New Year's Eve and the sparkles in many different colors were not magic but explosions.

He knelt in front of his son and looked at him with a smile. "You know one night every year all muggles have magic and they make the night be as bright as day with all colors of the rainbow"

James' eyes grew wider and he ran to the window in the living room. He wanted to see the muggle magic and shouted everytime he saw new lights appear on the sky. "Daddy, daddy, look! Look!"

"Why did you tell him this? Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Ginny rolled her eyes and hit Harry's side while he kept watching his first born son who jumped a little in excitement. "More! More! Muggles make more magic! Daddy! Look!"

Harry walked towards his son and knelt next to him. He put a hand on James' shoulder but his jumping son soon made him let go again. His son wasn't tired anymore and in his eyes were the same shine like on the sky. Red, green, yellow, blue as well as purple and white. James didn't want to blink and miss anything but soon his lack of sleep forced him to stop watching the show. He sank into his father's arms and smiled. "Next year I want to see it all"

"We will" Harry kissed his son before he brought him to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Valentine's Day

Harry had bought her chocolate and a huge bouquet of flowers but Ginny had only eyes for a single flower lying broken on her bed. Albus was crying next to her after James had cut the drawing in two pieces. He surely had wanted it to be a joke and mocking his little brother but Ginny knew it was much worse to Albus.

Her second son was emotional and sensitive. He didn't like to go out into the garden and build a fort like James. He neither wanted to learn how to play Quidditch like James. Albus was shy and loved to draw. Her son had a special gift with colors and Ginny picked her the repaired painting. "It's beautiful. Shall we find a place where to put it on the wall? I want everyone to see it"

"But James said..."

"What did James say?" Ginny fell into the pillows and looked at her son who crawled into her arms. "He said only daddy is allowed to make something special for you today. He said it's love day today but... I love you too, mommy"

"I love you too, Albus, and I think you were right. On love day everyone can give each other something special. What if I do something special for you too? I think we still have a piece of grandmother's cheesecake" Ginny knew Albus loved sweets and after a kiss from her son they both crawled out of bed with a proud Albus holding the painting of a flower for her.

 _End_


End file.
